


One More Step And I'll Make You Cry

by SunshineAndBunnies



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anticipation, F/M, Punishment, Same world different circumstances, Spanking, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies
Summary: Yuki, Kaname's biggest fangirl, forgets the rules. Zero reminds her.Yuki is a regular human student and not a guardian. Zero is a vampire and disciplinary committee.





	One More Step And I'll Make You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say it, there is not nearly enough BDSM stuff in this fandom. The show is, like, MADE for BDSM.

“Take one more step and I’ll make you cry.”

Zero stared into Yuki’s eyes, his voice almost dripping seriousness.  _ Jeez,  _ she thought,  _ Does he have to be so mean about it? _ She stepped back into line with the other screaming girls and stared mournfully at the night class. They were just so beautiful. Heck, she’d even kiss one of the girls, and she’s straight. 

And then it hit her.  _ If I slip around to the back of the crowd and move to the end, Zero won’t see me,  _ she thought. Yuki carefully wove her way to the end of the row of girls. When she arrived, she chanced a glance at Zero. He was busy scolding another girl, and looking in the other direction. Her chance. Leaning forward and reaching out a hand. But just before she could grab Kaname’s sleeve, touch him, anything at all, a hand clamped around her wrist. 

Yuki swallowed.  _ Caught.  _ She looked up slowly, making sure to pout slightly. Zero’s gaze was hard and unyielding. “Meet me in the Headmaster’s guest room tonight. If you don’t show, it’ll be much, much worse.”

And with that, he released her wrist.

***

Yuki was scared, obviously. Anyone would be. Images of Zero punishing her ran through her mind, and shivers ran down her spine. But, although she would never admit this to Zero, she was excited too. 

Yuki checked the time. 8:00. Now was as good as ever, she guessed. He probably wouldn’t wait for her much longer. Before she left, she checked herself one more time in the mirror. Hair brushed, uniform straight, everything looking neat. 

***

_ Knock knock.  _

“Come in, Yuki.” 

Yuki stepped inside nervously. Zero was sitting in an armless chair, leaning back. His features were set in his usual detached frown, but if she looked close enough, she thought she saw a hint of excitement. 

“I believe, Yuki, you’ve forgotten a rule of the academy. You are not permitted to touch the night class without their permission. Tell me, did Kaname say you could?” Zero asked, scary calm. 

Yuki looked at the carpet. “No, Zero.”

“As part of the disciplinary committee, it’s my job to enforce the rules. Sometimes with… Unusual forms of discipline. Come closer, Yuki.”

She took two steps forward, peering anxiously at Zero from behind her hair. When she stopped in front of him, Zero gently took her wrist and guided her to stand to his right, her body turned toward his legs.  _ Is he…?  _ He slipped the hand holding her wrist to her back, and pushed lightly. She took the hint, and laid across his lap. 

“Zero, what are you-” 

A slap to her ass cut her off. It stung, but it did something else too. Yuki could feel the tiniest bit of arousal curling in her stomach. She couldn’t let that show, though. This  _ was  _ a punishment, after all. “Zero! That hurt! I’m not a child!”

“It’s supposed to hurt. And I’m aware you’re not a child. But you acted like one, so that’s how I’ll punish you. I did promise I’d make you cry.” He punctuated his sentence with a vicious spank. Yuki could almost hear the smirk in his voice. 

He spanked her again and again, without pause, until Yuki thought she could barely take anymore. Her bottom stung badly, and the tender flesh was beginning to heat up. But if Yuki knew Zero, this was only beginning. 

“Stop!” She cried. Surprisingly enough, Zero obliged. He began to rub her clothed ass, massaging gently. It felt nice, and did nothing to stop the arousal steadily growing in her. 

“Are you going to listen next time? Are you going to be a… Good girl?” 

That just wasn’t fair. Yuki was allowed to enjoy this, it was her behind. Zero? Not at all. “You like this, don’t you?”

His hand stopped mid-motion. He pulled his arm back and spanked her hard, earning him a squeak. Yuki could feel the erection under her thigh. “For that, your skirt’s coming down.”

But he didn’t move. She lay there over his knee, wondering what he was waiting for. “Well? I’m not doing it for you, Yuki.”

_ Oh.  _ He wanted her to do it. That was humiliating, and it went straight to her pussy. She reached her hands back and raised her hips, pulling her skirt down to reveal the lacy black panties she’d worn. She had had a sneaking suspicion about what he was going to do, and came prepared. She brought her hand back in front of her to clutch light at Zero’s leg, surprised he let her do it. 

“There’s a good girl. Feeling a little adventurous today, are we?” He patted her bottom for emphasis, and she blushed.

He resumed the punishment. He had a habit of spanking one cheek five or six times in quick succession, and then doing the same to the other. It made her ass bounce, and her flesh was quickly reddening. She was so horny. All she wanted was something to hump against. 

The punishment continued, slap after slap. When Zero delivered a particularly hard spank, her hand shot back to cover herself. 

“No ma’am. Either put your hand back or I’ll do it for you.” When she hesitated, Zero grabbed her wrist roughly with the hand not already in use and pinned it to her back. “I think it’s time those pretty panties come down.”

Yuki whimpered. She knew what he wanted. With her remaining hand, she struggled to pull her underwear down. Zero helped with the side she couldn’t reach. 

“Good,” He said, and spanked her. 

A short while later, Yuki kicked her legs involuntarily. He let her, knowing she couldn’t help it, but he had to readjust her on his lap. The third time he shifted her back onto his lap, one of her legs slipped between his. His right thigh was caught between hers. He could feel her subtly rubbing against it, and his pants only tented further.

“Last five, Yuki. I want you to thank me and count after each.”

Yuki was feeling a lot of things. Primarily the burn that covered both her ass and her thighs. A generous dose of arousal too. All the sensations overwhelmed her, and a few tears escaped her eyes. “Okay,” She said.

_ Slap.  _

“One. T-thank you, Zero.”

He drew his hand back and brought it down with almost all of his strength. She made a noise that sounded like a choked moan. “Two. Thank you, Zero.”

He spanked her again, the noise rining around the room with its force. She stopped to breathe, and said, “Three. Thank y-”

He cut her off with another spank. He barely heard her response, but didn’t push it. “Last one, Yuki.”

Yuki tightened in anticipation. She knew this would be the hardest yet. And she was right. He brought his hand down in a wide arc, spanking her firmly with all his force.

She shrieked. “Five! Thank you!” She nearly yelled. 

Zero patted her bottom, and let go of her hand. “Alright, Yuki, you’ve had enough. Sit up.”

She raised herself up, turning around to sit in his lap, skirt and panties still around her knees. He looked at her kindly and ran a thumb under her eyes, wiping away tears. “Don’t think I don’t know what you want. I’m fully aware your horny. But, as a final part of your punishment, you don’t get anything tonight.”

She pouted, but she knew she wasn’t going to be receiving any favors from Zero tonight. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. After a moment, he released her. 

“It’s time for bed, Yuki.” 


End file.
